


Please Don't Say You Love Me

by MiraculousLover18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I suck at writing, Langst, Multi, Post S7, Rejection, a vent fic of sorts, heartbreak on both ends, mwahahaha i'm so evil, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: What happens when you have to reject or push away someone for their own good? Because you love them? What's the pain like? Basically a self-vent fic slammed on my OC of sorts for good measure.also listen to this (because it inspired me): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPQsJ4_uX_4





	Please Don't Say You Love Me

“Lance,” Madylin murmured the name to herself. The name rang out in the quiet empty room. A faint smile played on her lips. She loved him with all of her heart and would give every day just to be with him and elite the beautiful laugh out of him. But deep down, she knew that it just couldn’t be. As much as they wanted to. She couldn’t bring the happiness and comfort that his soulmate would bring. The perfect someone. Besides, she wasn’t linked to this world like the rest of them. It wasn’t permanent, as much as she hated to admit the truth. 

Even if it would hurt for the both of them, it would be worth the long run. She _had_ to reject the most amazing person in the world, so that he could be with the one who he truly loved; _deserved_. She was forced pretend everything was okay, that she wasn’t fading away slowly day by day, ever since that one particular night. Madylin sighed. She just couldn’t get the images out of her head. His broken smile. The light peck on the cheek before leaving. The awkwardness and pain in her heart. But she _had_ to do it. For him. 

Gazing out of the Garrison window, she brokenly began to whisper-sing:

 

_Please don't say you love me_

 

_'Cause I might not say it back_

 

_Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping_

 

_When you look at me like that_

 

Madylin’s broken emotions poured through the songs lyrics. She _had_ to. She had no choice. But it hurt; so much. 

 

_But there's no need to worry when_

 

_You see just where we're at_

 

_Just please don't say you love me_

 

_'Cause I might not say it back_

 

Her voice almost broke on the last note before swallowing thickly and continuing. 

 

_Just please don't say you love me_

_'Cause I might not say it back_

 

Madylin finally shattered as she finished, hot tears sliding rapidly down her face, as she choked out a final apology

 

_I’m sorry Lance. I’m so sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> so i know it might not make a lot sense, since I've not really had the chance to properly develop my OC Madylin T-T because i have stupid writers block, but decided heck to post it anyways lol. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it somewhat. I do eventually hopefully plan to give her more depth and backstory, because I really like her and where she's going. :D


End file.
